The present invention relates to a gasket assembly for a power transfer assembly used in a vehicle drivetrain, and more particularly, to a gasket having an integral magnet.
Many vehicles are equipped with a housing rotatably supporting a differential assembly. The differential assembly is typically positioned between a vehicle transmission and a pair of output shafts to supply a driving force to the vehicle wheels. The differential assembly includes gearing to transmit drive torque from a differential housing to the output shafts while permitting speed differentiation therebetween. A ring gear is typically coupled to the differential housing. The ring gear is in driven engagement with a pinion gear coupled to a rotatable input member. A volume of lubricating fluid is stored within the housing to lubricate the gearing. Over time, the gears, bearings and housing may wear such that metal particles enter the lubricant. A differential cover is typically coupled to the housing to protect the gearing from the external environment and to maintain the lubricant within the housing. The differential cover is removable to allow service access to the gearing.
It is known to permanently couple a magnet to the differential cover or the housing to function as a metallic particle collection device. Attachment of the magnet to the bottom of the housing or to the differential cover is typically costly due to the requisite cleaning and preparation processes associated with adhesively attaching a magnet. Furthermore, durability concerns exist because the magnets may dislodge or move within the housing leading to possible component damage.